Vanquishing Monochromatism
by NotCanadian
Summary: This is a Teen Titans fanfic. Yeah, it's got an OC. I'll gladly accept help. I'll gladly let you say 'Hey, can you put my OC in too' as long as A) I like the character, B) You help write the fic, and C) you fill out this OC template I found on the internet. You can leave some stuff out, but not too much. Rated T for Teen Titans.
1. The Wannabe

****AUTHOR'S NOTE; This is an OC fic. Don't like it? I couldn't care less if I wanted to. Is my OC a 'Gary Stu'? Maybe, but again, I really don't care. In fact, it almost physically hurts that's how little I care. You want your OC to be included here? We'll see if I like him/her enough. But I'll go more into that later. Also, this is about the ORIGINAL Teen Titans, not 'Teen Titans GO!', that new comedy show on Cartoon Network. Yes, I've seen it. Yes, I like it. No, I don't view it as cannon. I view it as a parody. Also, _italics_ are thoughts. I thought that wold be common sense, but whatever.****

Chapter 1: The Wannabe

It was a normal day in Jump City, blah blah blah, but suddenly, EVIL ATTACKS! But then the Teen Titans show up and kick $$ in the least cliché way possible, but I don't feel like writing that part because I know I'm gonna screw it up somewhere and we're not gonna focus on the actiony part of the story for the first chapter anyway! (If you couldn't tell, that entire intro was purposefully horrid. I suck at thinking of the first few sentences.) A boy, around the same age of the Titans, watched the battle unfold. He had a superpower of his own, and he had dreamt of joining them all his life. His name was Alexander Mor. He was wearing his hair long and somewhat messy. It was snow white in the front and jet black in the back. His eyes were purple, however this was due to his colored contacts. Nobody knew his true eye color except for him, his parents, and his best friend. He was wearing a paint-covered smock that was about three sizes too big for him, an old, barely-used-before-him hand-me-down from his father. When the Titans had finished their battle, standing victorious as always, Robin congratulated the team.

"Good work everyone. Now let's go get a pizza or something." Alex wanted to talk to them, but he was a bit nervous. _What if they don't like me...? I bet they get kids like me every day, begging to become a Titan…_ he thought. He finally gathered up enough courage to talk to them, but they were already gone. They had gone to a nearby pizzeria, and were arguing over what kinds of toppings to get... again... Their quarrelling could be heard about half a block away. Alex had decided to stop his search for them for the day when he heard the discordance. He saw them at the pizza place and chuckled, surprised that the great Teen Titans would fight over something so simply solved. He somewhat hesitantly walked over and leaned on the railing outside of the outdoor dining area near their table.

"Why not just order the pizza with different toppings on different portions...?" he asked.

The Titans stopped arguing for a second, all looking to him. Raven was the most intrigued, as she had argued the same thing, but nobody was listening to her.

"He's got a good point," she stated, finally getting a word into the conversation, rolling her eyes.

Alex blushed, "Alright... Yeah, let's do that," Robin decided. "So what's your name?" he asked, trying to be courteous to the boy.

"I'm Alex. And you're the Teen Titans," he said, the thought finally entering his brain. _... You're the Teen Titans... I'm talking to the Teen Titans._

Robin found his reaction a bit humorous and chuckled. Alex snapped himself out of his ditziness and secretly pinched himself.

_Not a dream._ Alex thought.

"So what's with the smock? You a painter?" Cyborg asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, I like all forms of art."

"Where are you from, how old are you, what is your favorite food, do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire inquired.

"I hail from London, I'm s-" he was cut off as all the Titans (With the exception of Star) simultaneously asked "London!?" Alex was taken by surprise

. "Y-yeah... You guys want to hear my accent, don't you?" All five Titans nodded slowly.

"Very well then. I can't keep this up all day though, chaps. I might forget how to talk like you Americans do."He spoke in his natural flawless accent.

Alex rolled his eyes as a group of passing girls looked his way. Seeing that he wasn't wearing brand name clothes and wasn't ripped with a six-pack and muscles the size of milk cartons, most of them instantly became uninterested. "Oh how I hate your arrogant girls, America," he said, facepalming. Raven secretly smiled at Alex's obvious sarcasm; she could get used to this guy.

"Wanna eat with us, Alex?" Beast Boy asked.

Alex eyes lit up like fireworks. "Of course!" he replied, losing the British accent, "It would be an honor!"

Alex walked around the railing and sat at the table with them, putting his backpack beside him. The open seat was between Cyborg and Raven. Raven eyed the boy carefully, wondering how he got them to listen to him. Alex watched the rest of the group grab their slices.

"What's the matter, Al? Don't like pizza?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"You wouldn't understand unless you've had authentic Italian pizza."

"You've been to Italy?" Robin asked.

"Oh yeah, my mom travels all around Europe."

"So your family goes back to visit, then?"

"Uhh, no. My parents are divorced. My dad lives here in Jump City and my mom's still in Britain," he said, projecting a globe in front of him and pointing to the locations.

"How are you doing that?" Cyborg asked, curious as to where the globe was coming from.

"Oh, it's my power. I can create images whenever and wherever I want to. Can't touch them, though. They're just images, like illusions. Nothing more, nothing less."

"That's cool... Have you ever wanted to be-" Beast Boy was cut off by Alex,

"If you're about to ask me to be a Teen Titan, I'd be more than willing!" The group was slightly taken aback by the outburst. Robin recomposed himself.

"We haven't really seen the extent of your powers, but I'd like to see more. You're definitely welcome to train with us if you like." he explained, taking his second or third slice of pizza.

"Of course! I'd do almost anything to be a bloody Teen Titan!"

"Why would you want to be covered in blood?" Star asked.

"Oh, nevermind that, Starfire. It's just an old British expression. Like 'barmy' and 'blast it'." Alex explained.

**** ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE; Yeah, it was short. Get over it. At least it's not a one-shot. If you're gonna criticize Alex for being a 'Gary Stu', make it constructive criticism, otherwise I'll just laugh in your face. 'Oh, he's such a Gary Stu because all the girls swooned over him and he's perfect!' you say? Notice how they turn away as soon as they see his looks. And more imperfections will appear very soon. Even in the next chapter, maybe *COUGH COUGH HINT HINT* Anyway, review it, like it, fav it, whatever, I don't care. I'm only writing this because I feel like writing something.****


	2. Tryouts

Chapter 2; Tryouts

****A/N I had help! Those who helped me are waterfire98 and twosoulslost25! Go check out their stuff!****

**(Editor's Note) Hey, its Twolostsouls25! I read the comments on this story, and rest assured we're listening! We made sure to put breaks in the text for you guys, enjoy!**

"Wow, this place is huge," Alex thought aloud.

"It's not that big dude," Responded a certain green Titan with his hands behind his head, walking beside Alex.

"Bull crap It's not BB," Cyborg said as he walked past the changeling as he made his way to crescent black couch.

"So what's next?" Alex asked eagerly.

"Well what happens next is we assess your abilities as a Titan," Robin said placing a hand on Alex's shoulder and giving and encouraging smile. Alex nodded.

"Right… How do we do that?"

"Follow us to the field and we'll show you," Robin then proceeded to walk out the doors and to the training field with the other Titans.

Alex looked around the training field and saw nothing but rocks and dirt, with the occasional patch of grass. _This is the training field? A good a place as any, I guess…_ he thought.

Robin, seeing the confused look on their guest's face, quickly made his way over to the podium where controls and switches for the obstacle course were placed. Flipping a few switches, the ground suddenly began to shake under Alex's feet.

"Woah!" Alex stumbled back a bit, shocked by the instant quake. He jumped as a thin wooden pole sprung out of the ground behind him.

"Okay Alex" Robin's voice said over an intercom "I want you to take a good look at this obstacle course. Then you're gonna run it. It will let us see what your powers are and how strong or weak they will be."

"Uhhh… I'm not sure how accurate this will be, but okay, I guess."

"Don't worry, we'll put you on level one since we have no idea what your powers are." Alex took a look around the new terrain.

"Okay, I'm ready." He created four pseudo-clones of himself, as he called them. All five Alexes ran in. The first obstacle was a pair of robots that swung up from the ground. They chased after Alex and his clones, but were destroyed as they failed to pass the second obstacle, along with one of the fake Alexes. The second obstacle was a relatively small wrecking ball that swung too slow to injure, but still totaled the robots. The third obstacle was a tripwire that set off a group of dispensers that fired weak tranquilizer darts that took out two more of the Alexes. The fourth obstacle consisted of a series of long wooden sticks that were about 4-6 inches thick. They took out the final fake version of Alex, leaving the original to dodge the final obstacle. He made another image of himself, however, and they walked in a circle, causing Robin to lose track of the original, as he was the one controlling the course. They both ran in at the same time. A large explosion-like jet of fire shot out of a hole in the wall. The real Alex just barely slid underneath it while the fake tried to jump over it and failed.

"Woohoo!" Alex pumped his fist into the air in excitement.

"Your smock is on fire," Raven blandly pointed out. Alex put the fire out frantically by grabbing a water bottle from the side-pouch of his backpack and pouring quite a bit out on the flame.

Robin, giving Alex a thumbs up from his podium, announced after a fifteen minute rest Alex would spar with the Titans to examine his hand-to-hand combat skills. _Sparring… I wonder if I'll be allowed to use my knives… I'll be boned otherwise…_

"This is strictly hand-to-hand, so no weapons," Robin said as he walked away. _Bollocks!_ Alex followed the group inside.

"The sparring gym is this way," Beast Boy said, leading him through the halls as the rest of the team headed to the kitchen to grab some water. It was a rather large room, with weights in the far corner and a large wrestling mat in the center. Racks lined the walls filled with fighting tools for practicing; boxing gloves, fighting sticks and mock swords were among the vast array of weapons. Alex stared somewhat disappointed that he could not put them to use. "You like it?" Beast Boy asked. As Alex finished gawking at the massively supplied gym, he turned to the changeling and nodded.

"This is the coolest gym I've ever seen! You guys really have it good."

"Well we are superheroes aren't we?" He chuckled.

"I suppose so," Alex agreed. Just then, the rest of the titans entered the gym. Robin was first as always.

"Alright, two minutes each. Since you'll be fighting all of us I don't want you to get tired out too quickly." He said. Alex nodded in agreement, scanning his eyes through the group. He looked at Cyborg and Starfire thinking they may be his biggest challenge. Cyborg was twice his size, and the Tamaranian was a born and raised warrior with superhuman strength, probably almost as strong as Cyborg. He figured he had no chance against the Boy Wonder as he was trained by Batman himself. Though Raven was arguably the most powerful titan, she was just average without her magic, and though Beast Boy was lean and seemed relatively strong, Alex figured he had a fighting chance against the young changeling.

"Ready?" Asked Robin. Alex just nodded, stepping onto the mat. He turned to Raven and pointed,

"Raven you're up first," Raven simply nodded and made her way to the other side of the mat while the other Titans Stood to one side. Her face remained unchanging, almost as though she was bored. _Oh come on why did it have to be her first!?_ Alex thought as he took a fighting stance. He was a bit unnerved by her cold amethyst gaze. She seemed to be calculating his moves before he even made them-before the match even started. As Robin declared the match to start, she made no move to attack. With the clock counting down, Alex decided to make the first move. He lunged forward, aiming a blow at her side which she promptly avoided with swift grace. He regained his composure and tried to strike again.

After a few more calculated strikes, he realized she might be harder to fight than he thought. Why wasn't she hitting him back? Why wasn't she fighting? Without warning he felt a swift and calculated strike at his ankles sending him to the floor. He grunted in surprise as she stood up, almost smirking at the damage her lone attack had caused. Suddenly, he had an idea. He reached out and yanked at her cloak, pulling her down on the mat as well. She let out a surprised grunt as she landed roughly beside him. He rolled over and pinned her on the mat, noticing her struggle under his weight. She may be small and quick, but once he had her, she couldn't escape from his grip. Robin was ready to call the match, and Alex began to relax thinking he had won. That was a huge mistake. Raven sensed his focus waning and used it to her advantage, kneeing him in the gut and hopping to her feet. He let out a short moan, clutching his stomach, but got up. They were back to where they started… he threw the punches and she dodged them easily, then suddenly, he felt his fist make contact right in the center of her core. She fell back ungracefully to the floor, clutching her stomach. Alex gasped nervously.

"I'm so sorry!" he said, rushing over to her to help her up. Again, his last mistake. She pulled the same move on him, swiping her leg against his ankles, and landing him on his bottom. Next thing he knew she was pinning him, her forearm against his neck, and her knee dug into his gut, ready to deliver a swift blow should he try to move. Robin called the match. _Well, I've already cocked up the first match…_

Beast Boy walked up beside Alex and extended his hand to help him up.

"Nice Match Dude! You did better than I did last week,"

_Hmm… Maybe that gives me a chance against him…_

Alex and Beast Boy then went to opposite side of the mat to begin the second match. As soon as the match began Beast Boy speared head long into Alex's abdomen like a steam engine sending both combatants to the floor. Beast Boy was using the animal instincts of a boa to quickly put Alex into a submission hold. Even with the struggle Alex was putting up the hold just kept getting tighter. Doing the unexpected Alex began to tickle Beast Boy to release his grip and surprisingly it worked both fighters quickly got to there feet in an attempt to get out the reach of the other. Beast Boy took a defensive crouch just to watch how his opponent would act next. Alex went on the offence by jumping into the air to deliver an axe kick to the changelings skull but sadly the attack was blocked by the green Titan who quickly delivered an uppercut to Alex's chest sending him back to his side of the mat. Then BB pinned him down, and Robin called the match again.

Helping his new friend to his feet Beast Boy asked him, "Did I forget to mention last week we used our powers?" letting a sly smirk crawl across his face.

"Yeah, just a bit."

"Nice job lil' man, you almost had him," Cyborg said, trying to encourage the boy, as he got ready to spar with Alex. The fight was nearly over as soon as it started, as Cyborg simply tackled Alex, who would never be able to break free of his weight. Robin quickly called it a match, laughing at how quickly it was over.

"Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Okay Cy, stop gloating. It's my turn for a match." Alex let out an audible gulp at the thought of having to spar the leader of the Titans and Batman's ex-apprentice. They got into their fighting stances but before the match started, Alex thought of something important; "Wait, who's calling the match?"

"Raven, do you mind reffing this match for us?" Asked the Boy Wonder.

"Sure, no problem," Raven answered in her usual monotone.

Turning his attention back to Alex, Robin got into his stance. Alex exhaled deeply and got into his stance, too. _Here goes nothing…_

"Begin"

Even though the match has started both fighters continued to stare each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. Alex had a brilliant idea. He pretended to be about to make the first move, and as he had hoped, Robin lunged at him in return. Alex then dodged the lunge. Robin, however, was faster than Alex had expected and hit him from behind. Alex took the full force of the attack, causing him to have to roll away from the human traffic light. Getting back to his feet, Alex charged Robin faking a right jab and landing a left hook to Robins side following up with a round house to his head that was barely avoided. Using the momentum of his dodge Robin was able to land a back fist to Alex's right temple. After the strike to the head the match was called in Alex's favor. _Well that was rather lucky, I suppose…_

The final sparring match was against Starfire. Starfire stood in a neutral stance with a small smile gracing her face while Alex held an offensive one ready for the match to begin. Once the match begun, Alex attacked, but was easily overpowered by Star, and the match was called even quicker than the match with Cyborg. Even so, the Titans congratulated him on his efforts. None of the Titans had ever won against the Tamaranian in hand-to-hand either.

"Good job today Alex," complimented Robin, giving the young Brit a thumbs up.

"Yeah dude, especially on the course," Beast Boy gave Alex a high five.

"Yes friend, you have done well!" exclaimed a happy Starfire giving Alex a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah, but our match was still pretty funny though," Cyborg said and patted him on the back. Everyone turned towards, Raven awaiting her simply just nodded her head.

"I guess that settles it," Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out a T-communicator. "Welcome to the Teen Titans, Alex," Robin said handing over the communicator.

"Friends, this calls for the group hugging!" Starfire said already bringing everyone together.

"Perhaps we could have a knees up… Err… Party, as you Americans call it," Alex suggested.


	3. Thrift Shopping

Chapter 3; Thrift Shopping

****AUTHoR'S NoTE; We have our first OC guest star ready. She'll hop in around chapter five or six. Also, nobody actually pops tags or has $20 in their pockets this chapter.****

***I'm Waterfire98, and I approve this fanfiction***

Alex's first week in the tower went by pretty fast with lack of criminal activity. Playing video games with Cyborg and Beast Boy, more sparring sessions with Robin, helping Starfire fight her Tamaranian cuisines, and working on his works of art. He was starting to wonder how often the Titans actually had to fight crime when Robin alerted them that Kitten and Fang were going around robbing clothes stores, taking a ton of dresses.

"Umm… Why would she steal only clothes and not the money?" Alex asked in bewilderment

Raven was the one to answer "It's probably something stupid like a date."

"Doesn't matter 'why' we just have to take them down. TITANS, GO!"exclaimed Robin running to his R-cycle.

It didn't take long for the Titans to find the miss-matched couple. They just had to follow the trail of paralyzed citizens. Confronting the odd couple, Robin was the first to speak.

"Sorry Kitten you'll have to cut your shopping spree short," The ever famous one-liner from the Boy Wonder.

"But Robby-poo, what if I told you that I was getting these clothes for you?" Kitten asked.

Fang , after hearing what his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend had said, lunged at the Titans, more specifically Robin.

Narrowly dodging Fang's first strike, Robin drew forth his bo-staff and sent several exploding discs flying towards his attacker. Fang countered the discs by simply lifting one of his spider legs to take the blow. Robin soon started to expertly swing his bo-staff at the villain just missing by mere inches.

"That all you got Boy Blunder?" Fang was now just taunting the masked hero. A loud boom echoed throughout the street and a blue ray hit the spider boy in the back.

"No, he's got back-up, arachnid boy. Beast Boy, now!" at the signal Beast Boy jumped over his titanium clad friend, transformed into a bull in mid air , and tackled his foe in one fluent motion.

Starfire, Raven, and Alex, however, focused on Kitten.

Kitten sneered at Alex. "Who're you, newbie?" She said in an arrogant, superior tone. She clearly thought she was perfect and the world was inferior to her. NEWSFLASH! It wasn't. Shocker, right?

"I'm… Uhhh… I'm Psyche," he responded, coming up with a superhero name on the spot.

"Psyche?" Raven asked, "Is that the best you could come up with?"

Alex blushed momentarily before pulling two twin daggers that were carved out of marble. Starfire and Raven got ready to fight as well when Alex had a plan. He looked over to the other three males and noticed that they were having trouble.

"Star, Raven, go help the other guys, I have an idea," he stated, pulling out his accent once again. The accent peaked Kitten's interest.

"Is that accent real?" she asked.

"I thought it was pretty blooming blatant," Alex retorted, putting his daggers away. "That dress you stole… I like your fashion sense. It's pretty brill. If you couldn't tell, I happen to be an artist. I have a keen eye for these things."

Kitten blushed a bit, but quickly shook her head. "I don't know if you're hitting on me or what, but I'm dating Fang, so you can get over yourself!"

"Worry not, I have… _someone else_ in mind," he said, shooting a half-second glance at Raven.

Meanwhile, Fang was managing to put up a fight.

The odds were not in the Titans' favor. But crushing the pride of the odds was what the Teen Titans specialized in. When Fang was 120% was sure he was about to crush them, Raven and Starfire came to assist with the battle. Starfire flew into the sky, attacking Fang with her starbolts, successfully knocking him to the ground. Raven used her powers to create a black encasement that successfully held Fang down while Beast Boy became a T-Rex. BB pinned him to the ground as soon as Raven withdrew her powers, rendering the fight over.

"Good job team," Robin told his fellow Titans as he slapped cuffs on Fang's wrists and placing his spider legs in custom made shackles.

"But where's Kitten?" Cyborg asked.

"Alex… I mean Psyche said he'd handle it," explained Raven, rolling her eyes at the name.

"Psyche?" Robin asked, "Is that what he's using as a hero name?"

"Yes, but he seemed like he did not like it after Raven made a comment…" Star stated.

"I like it. It suits him," Robin said. "Let's go make sure he's okay."

The Titans turned to where Kitten had last been. There was a note. The note was in surprisingly bad handwriting, considering Alex was the one who signed it. The note read;

_Dear fellow Titans;_

_I took Kitten to return the knocked-off (that means stolen in Britain) dresses. I shall be back soon enough._

_-Psyche, A.K.A. Alex_

"Well… I guess he has everything under control…" Robin shrugged as he turned around to see that Fang had escaped.

"Looks like it's time to go bug-catching," Beast Boy said.

Fang had been chasing after Kitten. Alex had just taken her measurements and left to go meet the other Titans. He and Kitten had been in front of a well-known boutique. He had measured her so he could design dresses for her, to try to prevent her from stealing any in the future. Fang walked over, looking rather angry.

"What were you doing with the new Titan while you let me just get beaten like that?" Kitten tapped the toe of her boot on the ground and looked down.

"We went to go return the dresses… He's an artist, and he's going to design dresses specially made for me."

"So what, you like him more than me now or something?"

"No! He's ju-" She was cut off when Fang stormed away angrily.

"I don't want to hear it. We're through."

"But Fang!"

"It's over, Kitten. Go cry about it to your new boyfriend."


	4. Christmas N Stuff

**Chapter 4; Christmas N Stuff**

****AUTHoR'S NoTE; We (Being Waterfire, Twolostsouls, Interested Puppy, [the new one] and I) shall now be known as BWEH. That stands for Bada$$ Wonderful Ethnic Hydrolysis. Why? Because we can. That's why. (Chapter 4.5 will be out... Soon... ish...)****

**(Twolostsouls25: hey y'all, I'm back for this chapter, but just a quick Editor's Note, my contributions will be a bit sparse until after christmas!)**

It was Christmas Eve, and all the Titans were out doing their last minute shopping for one another. Every Titan had a specific other Titan they were shopping for, Cyborg and Beast Boy shopped for each other's gifts since they were pretty much best friends, the most obvious to shop for each other were Starfire and Robin, for they were dating, so that left Raven and Alex (Psyche) to look for one anothers' gifts.

"I wonder what Raven would want as a gift?" Alex asked himself as he walked through the aisles of a random store and listening to Christmas carols playing throughout the store.

_Do I actually have to buy her something? I could easily just paint her… Or sculpt her… Or write a song about her… Or… Something..._, he thought to himself. He walked away to go find Robin.

Alex searched for Robin for several minutes before finally finding him in a store that was completely pink from ceiling to floor and surrounded with plush toys.

"It looks like a 9-year-old girl puked out her birthday wish-list in here…" Alex said aloud as he walked up beside Robin.

" I know what you mean. It's so... so…"

"Obnoxiously neon pink?"

"Exactly. I don't know why Star likes this place."

"If I were the designer, I'd splatterpaint it a brighter pink, a nice maroon color, dark purple, and give it a floral pattern. And then I'd organize the hell out of these plushies."

"Is there a reason you're in here criticizing the store or is that just a hobby?"

"Oh, yeah. Do I have to _buy_ Raven something, or can I make it?"

"Either or Both if you want. There is no real reason for it to be bought."

"Wonderful! This gift is gonna be so ace! Wait, does Raven prefer music or paintings?"

"Neither. Try a poem or something like that since she's always reading."

"Alright… Maybe a haiku… Yeah, that sounds good. And I can carve a little paperweight or something so she can put it on her bedside table."

"That's a good idea. So unless you're gonna help me find Star's gift I suggest you hop to it."

Alex took one last look around the store and quickly made his exit.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mall, a certain green changeling and a man/machine-hybrid were making their way through the sea of people that had consumed the building on this nice snowy day.

"So, Cy, what are you gonna get me this year?"

"Alert of Destiny; Poltergeists,"

"Cool, then I guess I'll get you Superb Squash Buddies 4," Beast Boy stated as he and his mechanical best friend walked into Game Start. Barren shelves were scattered throughout the store. On the furthest wall from the entrance - which was at least 25 yards away - sat the game to end all furry wars; Blokemon Z.

"Blokemon Z? That game's not even supposed to be out yet!" Cyborg exclaimed in shock

"I am **_so_** buying you that game!" Beast Boy said, running towards it.

Cyborg witnessed his best friend speeding towards the game. Thinking quickly, Cyborg took aim with his detachable arm and fired at the game case. Beast Boy batted it out of the air after turning into a cheetah, rushing towards it at top speed. What Beast Boy did not notice while he was batting one of Cy's hands away was a second picking him up by the scruff of his feline neck, rendering him paralyzed and pulling him back to the entrance.

"Hey, no fair!" Garfield exclaimed when Victor released him. He then transformed into a gorilla and the squabble became an all out brawl, after Cyborg got both his arms back. Beast Boy tried to punch the hell out of his best friend, but the metal man would have none of that with a side of no thank you. Cyborg was able to duck the giant ape fist and countered with two well placed jabs to Beast Boy's chest knocking the air from his lungs causing Beast Boy back to his default form.

"Can't… breathe..." the changeling was able to wheeze out before locking his eyes with his metal best friend as he chuckled at him because of the sound Beast Boy was making.

"Idiots…" Raven sighed, rolling her eyes as she floated past Game Start. She had been looking for an art store, since she knew Alex spent most of his time painting and such. She managed to find one after quite a while of searching. When she entered the shop she was greeted with an overwhelming scent that could be identified as dozens of scented candles and the strong pungent wave of marijuana.

_Ugh… How can Alex stand places like this?_ Raven thought.

"Hey little lady," the clerk greeted her with a bit of an absent smile, slightly giggling at his own words. He slowly remembered what he was supposed to say. "What… uh... can I get for you?" Finishing his sentence with a small laugh at the end.

"I think I can find what I need," Raven muttered, levitating her way towards an area that had tons of sketch pads.

"Sh!t yo, you're like flyin' or somethin'." The clerk mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Raven ignored him, mentally trying to block out the smell of the candles. She picked up a purple sketch pad and examined it. It didn't look damaged, so she decided to take it. She also grabbed a few drawing pencils for him; what was the point in getting a sketch pad without anything to sketch with? She went over to the counter and put the sketch pad and pencils down so the clerk could give her a price.

The clerk simply stared over Ravens head seemingly lost in thought. He played absently with a price tag on one of the items on the counter, disregarding Raven's gesture that she was ready to be rung up. She snapped her fingers getting his attention. Shaking out of his thoughts the clerk finally addressed Raven's presence.

"My bad. That's all?" The clerk scanned her items and placed them in a bag which he handed to Raven. She was out of the store before the stoner could say another word. She made her way to the store Robin was in.

"Hey Raven… Why are you of all people here?" he asked.

"I'm done. I'm going back to the tower now," she replied blandly, showing him the bag of gifts.

"Ok… See you later," Robin said, comparing two stuffed animals, struggling to find the perfect present for Starfire.

Speaking of Starfire, she was having a similar problem. She stood in front of a store clerk holding an obscene amount of objects in her hands.

"I seem to be having the trouble buying the perfect present for my boyfriend." She said helplessly as the clerk just stared with a raised eyebrow

"I'd be happy to help," Said the Man "What have you got there?" He asked, trying not to sound too weirded out.

"I have retrieved several objects" Star continued, piling things on the counter. "He is most infatuated with the hair gel, but I have also found this pair of Batman boxers which he may find quite amusing!" She giggled softly "Though I am also not sure if he may take offense to it." She then held up a pair of nice dress shoes "I have also found these shoes which are for the occasions of nice dressing, but I fear he will never wear them. He never changes his outfit…" She huffed.

"Uh…" He wasn't sure how to respond to that last comment.

"Perhaps he would like this cape I have found," she said, holding up a Superman cape. "But he has his own cape that he always wears…" The clerk just scratched his head, not sure of what to tell her.

"Why don't you get him these?" the clerk pulled out a pair of black shades.

"They do not look so special..."

"That is where you are wrong, little girl. These sunglasses were made to have night vision, X-ray, and even thermal. Not only that but they are also made of a special fiber, making them unbreakable," the store clerk demonstrated by pulling out a sledgehammer and repeatedly hitting the sun-glasses. Holding up the glasses, not a scratch was seen on them.

"See? Now would your boyfriend enjoy these or are you looking for something else?"

"I believe these glasses would be most acceptable!" Star exclaimed ecstatically thinking back to her time in Tokyo.

"Great, that'll be $300. Would you like that wrapped?" The clerk asked as Starfire handed him the Titans credit card.

"That would be very much appreciated!" she said happily.

Meanwhile, Raven had just arrived at the tower. When the elevator door opened, she saw Alex on the couch, with his hands in his lap. He turned quickly, saw that it was Raven, and hastily shoved some things into his backpack. Raven couldn't see what it was, and she raised a brow.

"What was that?" she inquired, suspecting him of something bad.

"Nowt," Alex replied quickly, zipping up the bag as he blushed and she walked over.

"What is 'nowt'?" Raven asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"Nothing."

"It has to mean something."

"No, it's British slang for nothing, nothing is it's meaning," he explained, realizing what she was confused about.

"That wasn't nothing. You're hiding things from me. I don't appreciate that," she said.

"Well… Fine, I'll tell you this; I was working on your Christmas present is all," he answered.

"You're making it? Out of what?"

"I would tell you, but that would ruin the surprise."

Raven frowned. She didn't like having things kept from her, but she wanted to find out what her present was when she opened it on Christmas Day. Predicaments, predicaments.

"So… Can you give me a hint?" Raven inquired.

"Nope. Sorry," Alex said. He didn't usually lie or keep secrets, but he also NEVER spoiled a surprise. He then proceeded to his room to finish the gift. He pulled out what he had hidden from Raven in his backpack out; A paperweight chiseled into her likeness from marble, the haiku he wrote, and the Raven plushie he had made to calm himself of his Isolophobia (the fear of being alone) years ago.

"Why does Star have to love pink so much? I'm never gonna find a gift at this rate," Robin stated, exasperated. Giving up at Frilly and Pink, the Boy Wonder searched other stores just to have the same result; nothing.

"Gah, screw it I'll think of something tomorrow. Wait, Starfire has been asking to see under my mask for a while now... Nah, too lazy… Maybe I can add on to showing her." Robin walked away, contemplating his gift for the resident alien, when Cyborg and Beast Boy bumped into him, still brawling over the game.

"_I_ am getting _you_ Blokemon Z whether you like it or not, Cy!" Beast boy argued before turning into a large boar.

"No way, BB! _I'm_ gonna get it for _you_!" Cyborg retorted, firing a beam at the green beast.

"Woah, what's going on here?" Robin intervened.

"We both wanna buy each other the same game," Cy explained.

"So why don't you get two copies and exchange them…?" Robin asked, confused.

"Because, dude! They only have one copy!" Exclaimed Beast Boy turning back to default form.

Robin sighed and rubbed his hand over his hair, thinking on how to help his two friends, when suddenly an idea struck.

"Let me make a couple of calls," and with that the plans for Christmas were on their way.

Later that night, after they had gotten a tree and set it up, Alex finally popped his head out of his room.

"Who wants to help me dye my hair?" he asked, hoping Raven would offer to help. Of course, she didn't even respond, reading her book as Cyborg, BB, Robin, and Star decorated the tree. Star's eyes lit up when he asked.

"I have never partaken in the dying of hair before! May I help, friend Alex?"

"Uhhh," He scratched the back of his head. Seeing that Raven made no attempt to care, he finished his response, "Sure. Why not?"

"Oh, glorious joy! Let us commence in the hair dying!" Before Alex could say another word, Star dragged him into the bathroom.

"What is the first step of the dying?" Star inquired.

"Well," he said, pulling out two Crayonya markers, one red and one white, "I need you to pop the bottoms off of these," he instructed, handing her said markers. She popped the bottoms off with ease and handed them back. He removed the plastic tubes and tore them apart, removing the color-soaked cloths. He wet the white one slightly and rubbed it in a striped pattern on his hair, causing the dye to rub off onto his hair.

"It seems as if I am not being of much help here…" Star stated.

"To be honest, I just needed someone to talk to," Alex responded.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Not sure… It is Christmas eve, though… What'd you get Robin?"

"OOH! I got Robin these wonderful sunglasses!" Starfire exclaimed proudly.

"What makes 'em so wonderful?" Alex asked.

"They have many different features and cannot break," She explained.

"Well… Everything can break. But I assume that they are quite durable, then?"

"Yes, very much so! So what did you get for Raven?"

"Well… I didn't _get_ her anything; I _made_ it. I wrote a haiku about her and carved a statuette out of some leftover marble I had."

"That sounds splendid!"

Alex finished up with the white and moved onto the red.

"You are starting to look like a cane of candy!" Star giggled.

"That means I'm doing it right," Alex responded, chuckling a bit. The two continued to chat until Alex finished and rejoined the others.

"Nice stripes, dude!" Beast Boy complimented.

"It's making me crave some peppermint," Cyborg said.

"That looks great! How did you do it?" Robin inquired.

"Markers," Alex responded, showing him the felts. "Do you guys want to hear me play some Christmas songs on my guitar?"

"Sure!" Beast Boy was the first to chime in.

"Why not?" Robin asked lightheartedly.

"Indeed!" Star said ecstatically.

"Booyah!" I think we all know who said that one.

"Whatever…" Raven said, rolling her eyes and putting her book down, knowing she wouldn't be able to read with the music going on. Alex ran to his room and came back with his guitar. The Titans spent the rest of Christmas Eve listening to Alex's music, until 11:00, before they decided to call it a night. Robin boxed the gift he decided on getting Starfire; a little outfit for Silkie. Raven just put a bow on the sketchpad and meditated for a bit before going to sleep.

Starfire tried to wrap the sunglasses, but nobody can wrap sunglasses unless they're just that awesome. Cyborg and Beast Boy played video games for the entire night. Alex put a few finishing touches on the statuette and went to sleep, hugging his plush Raven close to his chest. He was truly terrified of being alone.


	5. Christmas N stuff 2 The Gift Part

**Chapter 4.5; Christmas part 2, The Gift That Keeps on Giving (Or something…)**

****AUTHoR'S NoTE; Yeah, we know Christmas passed. Get over it.****

The quiet of dawn in Jump City was rudely interrupted by a loud exclamation;

"BOOYAH, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Yelled Cyborg, running out of his room.

Setting foot outside his room, Cyborg witnessed a green blur rush by.

"Race ya to the common room, tin-man!" exclaimed Beast Boy running past his best friend.

"Hey, wait up BB!" Cyborg said running after the changeling.

With all the noise these two were making they awoke the girls - Starfire and Raven - and alerted Robin of their arrival to the common room where he was sitting on the couch with coffee in hand and a smirk starting to appear. Raven and Star entered the room. Star was rather enthusiastic whereas Raven was… Well, she was Raven.

"Well seeing as I'm the first one here," Robin said as he walked to the pile of gifts. "I get to open the first one."

"Hold on… Where's Al?" Beast Boy asked, looking around.

"Oh yeah… YO ALEX, GET UP!" Cyborg yelled up to him. A few loud thumps could be heard as Alex literally fell out of bed.

"What was that?" Star asked, concerned. Alex stumbled down the stairs wearing wrinkled pajamas and having a very bad case of pillow hair.

"What wants thee?" he asked, tired beyond imagination.

"Dude we're about to open presents and you're trying to sleep in. What do you think we want?" Beast Boy asked sarcastically.

Alex, still wearing the face of exhaustion, simply walked over to the couch, pillow in hand, and took a seat next to the empath. Alex's body started rocking side to side as if in a battle to either continue sleeping or finally wake up. Eventually the dream world won over his consciousness. The resulting action; he softly fell onto Raven's shoulder where he snored ever so softly.

The other Titans were afraid Raven would lash out at their illusionist teammate so instead of helping they ran to the opposite side of the room. She didn't chuck him out the window like she usually did with Beast Boy. She simply shrugged.

"Whatever," she said, obviously annoyed, but not too much.

"Hey! How come you beat _me_ up when _I_ do that?" Beast Boy asked, outraged.

"Because I don't like you as much," She responded unemotionally.

"Now can we just get to the presents?" Robin asked, trying to diffuse the situation before an all-out war started. He proceeded to pick up his gift. He took one look at the wrapping before saying, "What _is_ this?"

"Open it and you will find out!" Starfire said, happily as ever. Robin tore open the wrapping paper and knew exactly what it was from the design.

"The super high-tech sunglasses from the store in the mall? Score!" He was obviously satisfied with his gift. Starfire was next to open her gift since she was sitting to Robin's left. It was actually two gifts from Robin. One was a medium sized box about the size of Silkie, and the other was a small, slim box that was the size of Star's hand. Starfire decided to open the bigger box and squealed in delight of what she saw.

"It is a tiny outfit for my little bumgorf! Oh thank you boyfriend Robin!"Starfire then opened the smaller box and found pieces of paper that read 'Good for one date without the mask.' understanding what this meant Starfire caught the human traffic light in one of her infamous python hugs.

"Glad… you like… it Star." Robin struggled to say. The alien princess let go after Boy Wonder started turning blue from lack of air.

After Beast Boy and Cyborg were done laughing at Robins expense the both handed their gifts to each other. Unsurprisingly, it was two copies of Blokemon Z.

"Oh Cy, you know me so well," the green titan proceeded to bro hug his best friend.

"And you know me, little buddy," Cy happily accepted the bro hug.

Then came Raven and Alex's turn. Raven got up to go get Alex's present, causing him to fall over. Still didn't wake him up.

"He's a _really_ heavy sleeper…" Robin observed, blinking with shock of how much the boy could take before waking up. Raven dropped the sketchpad on Alex's lap, causing him to finally wake up, and said, "Merry Christmas," before sitting back down. Alex rubbed his eye and yawned before reaching into his pillowcase to retrieve his present for her.

"Curse my OSA…" he mumbled to himself. "Thank you for the gift, Raven. Just one question," he dug even deeper into his pillowcase.

"And what might that be?" Raven asked, monotone as usual.

"How did you know I needed a sketchpad?" He was getting visibly frustrated at this point.

"I didn't." She responded blandly.

"Ah, here it is!" Alex pulled out the poem that was folded up almost too many times and the somewhat simple statuette of Raven that he carved and handed them to her.

"You made this?" She asked, now intrigued.

"Yeah, you walked in on me doing it, remember?"

"Just for me?"

"Well," he slightly struggled to get the words out, blushing, "I enjoyed doing it… But yeah, it was pretty much just for you. I'd read the poem, but as you can tell, I'm kinda brain-dead right now..."

Raven did not respond. Opening the paper, she found that the poem on it was typed, thankfully relieving her of the task of reading his illegible chicken scratch. Rave began reading the poem that Alex had typed up.

"This poem is... interesting." Raven commented at the end of her reading. Alex wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult to his writing skills as a poet until he saw the little sliver of a smile come upon Raven's face, but as quickly it came, it went without the other Titans (Except Alex, of course) noticing.

"Well, if that's everything, I'm going back to bed." Alex said as he stretched and headed back towards his room with a satisfied look on his face.


	6. Zuri

Chapter 5: Zuri

****AUTHoR'S NoTE; Yaaay! First guest star! Woohoo! It's Interested Puppy's OC, Zuri Earth. Here she is now! → [Interested Puppy; HI FRIENDS! I'M REALLY EXCITED RIGHT NOW, SO EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO TO A CORNER AND BE ANNOYINGLY HAPPY. YAAAY!] Wow… That was… Caps happy… Onto the story!****

Titans Tower, the building that sits on an island just outside of Jump City Bay, has always looked quite and peaceful in the dead of night 364 for days a year. But on one certain day a year you can hear loud noise and see flashing lights coming from this giant T. No it's not from a villain that attacks once a year. It's from the Titans new year's party that has gone into full swing at this exact moment.

"They were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin' and just when it hit me someone turned around and shouted 'PLAY THAT FUNKY MUSIC GREEN BOY'" Beast Boy was singing his version of the song Play That Funky Music while the rest of the Titans (With the exception of Raven and Alex) and Titans East along with a few honorary Titans sang the chorus.

Alex was in the lab making some tea on a Bunsen burner when Raven walked in to escape the crowd.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked as Alex jumped from the combined surprise of her coming in so quietly and the fact that he had just burned himself… again.

"Brewing tea," he replied, grabbing another band-aid from the pile he had next to him.

"You're brewing tea with what is apparently the most dangerous heating device in the tower. Genius," She retorted with obvious sarcasm.

"It's the hottest thing I could find," he stated, taking a sugar cube out of a little pouch that he had pulled out of his backpack.

"Why are you making tea, anyway?"

"It's New Year's Eve, We're supposed to be awake all night. Me plus no sleep equals me passed out on the floor. Throw tea into the equation and everything changes, I'm like a little ball of energy," he poured some of the freshly brewed tea into a cup and offered it to her, "Would you like some? It can help calm the mind."

Raven raised an eyebrow "I had no idea…" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. If he noticed it he paid no mind so she sighed " yes, I would like a cup," came the typical Raven response. Then a thought popped up in her mind.

"Speaking of… You mentioned OSA the other day… What exactly is that?" she asked, taking a sip from the cup he handed to her.

"OSA stands for Obstructive Sleep Apnea, which basically means I have trouble sleeping due to something -I don't really remember what the doctor said- and it in turn makes me tired," he answered, swirling his tea around in the cup.

"Hm," was Raven's response, though a subtle interest flashed in her eyes. Alex went to turn the bunsen burner off and burned himself yet again.

"Blast it!" Alex exclaimed, trying to shake the pain out of his hand.

"You're not very good handling that thing are you?" Raven asked, her dry sarcasm returning. With an amused look, Alex responded

"Oh, so you can tell?" He responded in a similar tone.

"Don't push your luck with me, new guy. I can always send you to another dimension." Alex gave a nervous chuckle.

"Right. Terribly sorry," he assured her quickly.

"That's better," said Raven letting the dark magic fade from her hand.

"Alex, Raven, get to the common room now, we're about to start the countdown!" yelled Cyborg over the intercom.

"Shall we go then?" Alex asked Raven, extending his hand.

Raven merely nodded, walking out of the room, passing up on his unspoken offer. Alex let out a small, disheartened sigh before following closely behind with a somehow awkwardly determined look in his eyes.

Somewhere else in an undisclosed location, a young blonde geomancer was putting the final touches on her plans to capture a certain Titan. Zuri (Our Guest star! :D) was helping with said plan.

"They'll never see us coming," Zuri said to her mentor, Terra.

"Don't underestimate the Teen Titans," Terra replied.

"I only say this because I'm a threat never seen before. I wouldn't be so sure if we had already met and it wasn't New Year's Eve."

Summoning her powers, Terra made the ground underneath her feet break free from the rest of the earth and made her way to the tower to start the plan, while Zuri stayed put by the bay waiting for her time to shine.

Meanwhile, back at the tower, gathered in common room was the whole Titan family (Including honorary) starting the countdown, with everyone shouting the numbers.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"**5!**"

"**4!**"

"_**3!**_"

**_"2!_**"

"_**1!**_"

Suddenly the towers windows shattered as giant boulders burst in, nearly smashing some of the Titans under their great weight. In the air was a single boulder with a lone figure standing on it. The only light was from the dim yellow energy that surrounded the lone floating rock.

"Heya Titans, did ya miss me?" asked Terra as she floated further into the common room. Beast Boy was the first to speak since this was his crush and he had questions.

"T-Terra! But how? I thought you lost your memories and powers, but here you are."

"Yeah, to answer your question on how, well, funny story. Would you believe a rock hit me in the head and I got my memory back?"

"Makes about as much sense as anything else in this fic," replied Deadpool, popping in from out of nowhere.

"Who _are_ you?" asked Cyborg.

"Nobody," He said, jumping out of the shattered window, never to be seen again… Until later.

"... Anyway, as I was saying, after I got my memory back, I quit school and decided to come find you and ask if you wanna come travel around with me?"

Terra had hope in her eyes but it was soon crushed as Argent, the hero from New Zealand, spoke up.

"Sorry, but he's not going anywhere with you," She said as she wrapped her arms around one of Beast Boy's.

Terra's eyes narrowed. "And why is that?"

"Because this is why," Argent grabbed both sides of Beast Boy's head and pulled him into a kiss.

Terra's blue eyes filled with pure, unrefined fury. "ZURI, BACK UP PLAN!"

Everyone was wondering who she was talking to until the various potted plants around the Tower grew and tied them up. After this happened, a girl leaped into the room swiftly.

"If you won't give me Beast Boy, then I'll take him!" Terra jumped off her rock, grabbed Beast Boy, and, using the skill she learned from Slade, knocked him out, jumping back on her rock and exiting through the window.

The girl, whom they presumed to be Zuri, was about to exit in a similar manner, but Robin, curious as to who this girl was, stopped her.

"So you must be Slade's latest apprentice." Robin couldn't help but glare at the mystery girl thinking that Slade has something planned that involved Beast Boy. The girl smirked.

"Not exactly, Bird Brain. Try Terra."

Robin looked at the girl, dumbfounded. He had to ask;

"Terra has an apprentice?" Shock ran through the rest of the Titans present.

"I'll question it later, after we arrest you, but for now, all Titans that can fly go after Terra and retrieve Beast Boy," Everyone was still tied up in plants though, unfortunately.

"Oh, right, Starfire can't you just break through the plants with your strength?" Robin questioned his alien girlfriend.

"I cannot, Robin, I cannot feel righteous fury at this girl, and my arms are being pushed very tightly to my sides," She said miserably.

The girl smirked again. That was getting on everyone's nerves. "Nice try, Parrot Poop, but I know my strengths," With that, the girl lithely leaped out of the window, knowing her mentor awaited. She did not release them.

"Cyborg, change your hands into chainsaws or something and get us free," Robin ordered the mechanical Titan.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I could do that," Cyborg said, embarrassed of his own ignorance. Ten minutes later all the Titans were free of their plant confinements.

"Now then," said Alex, locating and retrieving his cup of tea, "Shall we go and fetch Beast Boy?" He sipped his tea, pinky-up like a true Englishman.

"You're drinking tea _now_?" asked Argent, obviously worried about the green one.

"Would you rather have me binge tea or pass out on the battlefield?" he retorted.

"Do what you need, then. Cyborg, do you have a lock on Beast Boy's tracking device?"

"Yeah I do, he's at some abandoned amusement park."

****MINI NoTE; Not my crack pairing of Argent and BB, all rage shall be directed to Waterfire98****


End file.
